


Triangles and Squares

by QSF



Series: Wanderers [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSF/pseuds/QSF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you want to take advantage of the fact that there are four people in bed. Yuusuke is feeling experimental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangles and Squares

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Tsukasa and Kaito double penetrating Yuusuke. god im vaguely ashamed of myself. those tall men cocooning in small welcoming Yuusuke

“Are you sure?” Natsumi’s brows had pulled together in a faint frown, eying Yuusuke as if she wasn’t quite sure he was making the right decision.

 “Of course he’s sure.” Tsukasa smiled a little where he lay sprawled naked on the bed, lazily running his hands over Yuusuke’s thighs as the other man straddled him.

 “If he changes his mind, he’ll tell us.” Kaito disentangled himself from Natsumi after a soft kiss, crawling over towards the other two.

 “I think I’m capable of making up my own mind,” Yuusuke complained, though those complaints turned into a moan as Tsukasa’s hands wrapped around his shaft, the discussion ended for the moment.

 They hadn’t tried this before. Not exactly like this anyway, most of the time it was Natsumi that was the center of their sandwich. Not that Yuusuke minded, maybe it would always end up like this, him and Natsumi taking turns being the glue that held the polar opposites of their little family together. He had heard Kaito joke one time that there wasn’t really a place for him here at the studio, because the rest of them already balanced each other perfectly. All the shades needed, from Tsukasa’s lazy black over Natsumi’s determined grey, to Yuusuke’s bright white. He didn’t feel there was any room there for him, but that was alright. He said he liked being the odd man out. Not staying put.

 One day, Yuusuke hoped Kaito would reconsider. Would realize that it wasn’t a triangle here but a square, and if you removed one of the corners, everything collapsed. Maybe he did get it, on some level. He had his own coffee cup. He had a closet where clothes ended up, because it was too much of a hassle to bring a bag. He had a bed, though he usually ended up on someone else’s, or in whatever tangle of tatami mats they’d made their nest for the night. No, Kaito and Tsukasa might have their issues, but they worked well together. Especially if they could pretend they didn’t. Like now.

 Not touching each other. Touching Yuusuke instead. The shorter rider hid a soft smile, because he could feel both Kaito’s and Tsukasa’s hands brushing the same areas of his back. Touching each other as well. Pretending they didn’t. It was cute, and it might have been enough to make him laugh a little at their silliness, if it wasn’t for the fact that his stomach was filled with butterflies. Truth be told, he wasn’t as sure of this as he had sounded when he suggested it, but he really wanted to try. He could be a ridiculously tactile person at times, and he’d always secretly loved the way that Tsukasa seemed to have no concept of personal space. You could never be sure when the tall rider would just lean in and drape himself over you, regardless of whether it was out in public or not. Kaito hated that, but Yuusuke… It made him feel warm inside.

 Like now. He was still seated comfortably astride Tsukasa, the tall rider a warm, hard presence inside him. Kaito was seated behind him, clever thief’s fingers running patterns over his stomach, teasing the amadam that lay buried beneath his skin. In some ways, his stomach was more sensitive than his cock, and besides, Natsumi already had her hands running over it. The sensation of being surrounded by the people he loved made him lean back against Kaito, the shift in posture making Tsukasa groan.

 “You’re going to have to slide him out first,” Natsumi suggested, nipping lightly at Yuusuke’s ear, a warm, comforting presence at his side. “I think the only way would be to take both at once.”

 “I still think it would have been funnier with Tsukasa in the middle,” Kaito suggested with a wicked smile over Yuusuke’s shoulder.

 “Says the man who’s still not allowed me to fuck him.” There was a sore tone in Tsukasa’s voice, but it might just have been there because Yuusuke shifted, raising his hips so he slid out of the warm sheath that had surrounded him.

 “Complaints, complaints… you’re just too happy with your face in the mattress, that way you don’t have to do any actual work.”

 “Well, if it’s too much work for…”

 “Boys. Both of you shut up now.” Natsumi held up her thumb in a threatening manner. “This is about Yuusuke, not you two.”

 “You could always sit on his face,” Kaito suggested teasingly. “That will shut him up.”

 “No, I want to be able to see him.” Yuusuke smiled a little, leaning into Natsumi when she turned his head to kiss him.

 “You’re such a romantic,” she chided, the implication being that neither of the other men present were. “Are you sure? It might hurt.”

 “It’s fine,” he assured, watching Tsukasa’s face change as Kaito most likely put his hand around the tall rider’s shaft, pressing them both together.

 Kaito’s fingers were careful as they ventured inside him, making sure that he was still lubed up, still relaxed and worked open. Since it hadn’t been more than a minute or two since Tsukasa slipped out of him, Yuusuke thought that his friend’s concern was touching, if a bit ridiculous.

 It might hurt, Yuusuke was well aware of that, but it wasn’t like he actually would  _get_  hurt. It was ridiculous really, he was Kuuga, if there was one person in the room that was close to functionally immortal it was him. But he didn’t like to think about that, because that meant to think about how fragile everybody else were, how his own bruises faded when everybody else’s scars stayed. How in some cases, he was the reason for those scars, even if he hadn’t…

 “Yuusuke?” Tsukasa’s voice was sharp, and for a moment worry replaced the complacent laziness in his eyes.

 “I’m fine.” The assurance came naturally, but the three other riders had focused on him now, which made him feel a bit embarrassed. Natsumi’s large, dark eyes filled with concern, Tsukasa’s narrowing in thought, Kaito’s burning unseen into his neck. “Just thinking about things I don’t want to be thinking about.”

 “I think you’re gonna be hard pressed to think about anything soon,” Kaito teased, but he didn’t protest when Tsukasa sat up on the bed, sandwiching Yuusuke between them in a hug. Not even when Tsukasa’s arm pulled him into the embrace as well, Natsumi completing the huddle, her arms across the other two’s shoulders. 

For a moment there, Yuusuke just closed his eyes and breathed, surrounded by the two men and one woman who had complicated his life so thoroughly. Then his unattended cock brushed against Tsukasa’s stomach, and Kaito shifted a little for a better angle.

 “Let’s…” Yuusuke breathed quietly, the others nodding in acquiescence.

 It turned out to be more complicated than either of them had envisioned, but luckily they had an extra pair of hands in Natsumi. It also turned out to be…

 … oh Yuusuke didn’t even know how to begin describing it. He’d been expecting it to be something like the first time, when he had ended up with Tsukasa inside him, both of them covered in bruises trying to forget the mess their lives was turning into. But that had been awkward, stinging, sometimes uncomfortable, more because of emotional implications and fallout than actual physical pain. This…

 “Fuck,” Kaito breathed into his ear, voice low and intense.

 That was a good word, Yuusuke decided, but he couldn’t get any out himself. He was struggling, trying to relax, trying to slowly sink down, guided by Natsumi’s gentle hands, feeling himself stretched open, forcing himself to breathe as he hoped that neither of the two would slip out. He wasn’t sure he would be able to suggest starting over. Because this…

 “Don’t move too fast,” Natsumi warned, one hand still wrapped around the two rider’s shafts, slowly letting go only when they were deeply buried inside the short rider.

 Move. Was she insane? Yuusuke was struggling just to breathe, leaning back in Kaito’s arms, just to get a slightly better angle. The thief held him securely, gasps echoing Yuusuke’s shivers as he found himself slide down that last inch, feeling himself crack a little, the sharp pains counterpoints to the low throb of being stretched far beyond what was comfortable.

 “This is…” Tsukasa didn’t manage to finish the sentence, but the look on his face said the rest. He hadn’t broken eye contact with Yuusuke, holding his gaze with the same intensity as if they were preparing to face each other on the field of battle. Again.

 This was… Yuusuke wasn’t sure what it was. Proof maybe. Proof that he was alive. That they were all alive. That they were still together, still able to do things like this. That he wasn’t irrevocably broken. That Tsukasa was still alive. That Kaito was still around. That Natsumi hadn’t got tired of them yet and kicked them out. Because he loved them, all his tall Riders with their glorious flaws. He loved being filled by them, embraced by them, Natsumi’s lips catching his in a deep kiss as she reached down to stroke his cock in rhythm with Kaito’s minute movements.

 He loved them, even if saying that would make Kaito roll his eyes and probably not show up for a week from pure embarrassment. He loved them, even if saying that would make Tsukasa give him a lazy smile and say ‘of course you do’, as if it was only natural that everybody adored the ground he walked on. He loved them, even if saying so would make Natsumi roll her eyes and laugh because of course he did. And of course she did. They’d fallen in love long ago, on a road neither of them thought they’d ever see the end of, but they’d walked through the end of the Rider War intact and there was no need to say what was so painfully obvious to all of them.

 Not when they could do things like this.

 Not when he could feel Kaito’s wiry body literally clinging to his back, breath hoarse from keeping in control. Not when he could see Tsukasa’s eyes drift between him and Natsumi, sometimes lingering on the spot past his shoulder where Kaito’s head was. Not when he could feel Natsumi’s hands on him, the sweet taste of her lips, the way she guided him over the edge into a climax intense enough to hurt.

 Yes. Yuusuke was going to be sore tonight, but it was worth it.


End file.
